Think Twice
by LifeBringsMeOnlyTears
Summary: The mutant community is coming unraveled as the Friends of Humanity push the government toward the dreaded Mutant Registration Act. One of the X-Men's own wages his life in order to shield an innocent. Is it the call of duty...or more? Piotr/OC
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** X-Men and all related Marvel characters are the property of Marvel and Stan Lee. Don't sue me. I own very little.

**Story:** This story was inspired by the song _Think Twice_ which is performed by Eve 6. I'm not really sure what to think of it right now, as it's like nothing I've ever written. The style is weird and very jumpy, but I like it. I'm going to see where it goes, provided that people are actually interested in reading it.

**_Think Twice_**- The mutant community is coming unraveled as the Friends of Humanity push the government toward the dreaded Mutant Registration Act. Innocent lives are at stake as the X-Men face yet another hurdle. One of their own wages his own life for another, shielding an innocent. Is it the call of duty...or more?

* * *

**Introduction**

_Surrounded_.

She was completely and utterly surrounded by a horde of cursing and belittling men and women that looked at her as though she were some sort of animal. Their faces all seemed to blur together as she tried to rip herself through the crowd, using her shoulders and her momentum to carry her further and further out of the gathered group. But for every step that she managed to take forward, she was shoved at least three back. The whole street appeared to be packed with angry men and women that all preached the same slogan.

_Trapped._

Like a fish caught in a net, Aubrey was trapped and could find no logical way out. She wanted to throw her head back and scream at the top of her lungs, to draw even more attention upon herself so that they could see what they were putting her through. And yet at the same time she wanted to simply collapse and surrender, give into the weakness that was creeping over her body and simply hang her head and cry. She wanted to cry a whole river of tears that would be strong enough to wash the pain away, to push back those that wished nothing more than to see her beg for her life.

Aubrey felt as though she were being sucked further and further into the crowd as people milled about her, using a concoction of rope and tape in order to disable her completely. They dragged her toward a stage that had been set up in the center of the street ceremoniously, drawing attention from everyone gathered as they dragged the _filthy mutie_ to where others like her were already gathered and contained.

She'd assumed that it couldn't get worse, that being publicly humiliated would be the highlight of her miserable day. But when hours passed and those like her that surrounded her began to drop like flies, Aubrey realized that she'd completely underestimated the reality of the situation.

The Friends of Humanity were taking the next step in their goal of mutant extermination by literally exterminating them one by one. And from the looks of things, she was next.

----------

No amount of training could ever prepare any man to face a crowd of at least five thousand militant men and women. Many of which, it appeared, were armed in one fashion or another. While it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for the X-Men to respond to such a volatile threat, it was a bit strange to be dealing with strictly humans and no mutant involvement. While their weapons could not harm him, the Russian known as Colossus to both his teammates and enemies, could very well harm those in the crowd with merely a shrug of his shoulder.

His teammates, his comrades, moved through the crowd like lightning, trying to contain the riot before it could spread and cause more damage. But he felt as though they were getting nowhere. He was merely twenty feet away from the stage where a number of men stood with assault rifles, talking into microphones that allowed their voices to be amplified through a number of speakers that littered the vicinity. It occurred to him that the words that he heard reminded him of the old reels he watched as a young boy in Russia that told the story of a sick-minded man that had attempted genocide.

That's when he decided that the Friends of Humanity were no better than Adolf Hitler himself, and that their ultimate goal would leave only scarred souls and bloodied hands.

The com-link attached to his ear kept insisting that the rest of his teammates were still moving in, and that they had already managed to contain most of the riot. The field leader specifically ordered Colossus to maintain a respectable distance from the stage, as the sight of a silver giant would probably do little to ease the minds of the fools that held a number of mutants hostage. But the rarely angered Russian found himself proceeding even quicker to the stage.

Stump-sized arms cleared his way as he continued his short trek, his eyes focused on the group of men that were shouting and pointing their weapon in his direction. He couldn't quite understand why he was disobeying a direct order and deliberately attempting to draw the unwanted attention of the gun-wielding psychopaths, but he did know that he needed to get to the stage before the next person lost their life for the sake of the dastardly organization. It completely enraged him to the point that he found walking to be simply too tedious, and thus launched himself into the air and landed upon the makeshift stage with an earth shattering smash that had abruptly made the stage collapse on top of itself.

"Do you see what these monstrous mutants are capable of?" The man wielding a large microphone managed to stay on his feet as he waved an accusatory hand in the large metal man's direction. "This freak of nature dares to put a stop to our God given rights, my friends! What say my brothers and sisters to this spawn that dares to mock our presence?"

Only shouts and a few gunshots responded as the men and women in the crowd urged the crazy man to eliminate all forms of resistance, particularly that offered by the metallic giant that merely stood in place while bullets bounced off of his organic silver skin. His face, even in his metallic form, looked as though it had been sculpted by the gods. His attention, however, was focused on the sight of a man dragging one of the bound mutants to their feet. The field leader insisted that the slumped figure was the last remaining hostage alive, which caused the giant's fists to clench angrily.

The next few minutes seemed to pass by in only a few split seconds as the entire X-Men sprang into action. A ruby red blast caused the man wielding the microphone to fall to his knees abruptly, the microphone clattering to the debris-ridden stage and a ripple of horrible noises echoed across the entire area. Rain pelted down on the huge crowd in what could only be referred to as a freak spring rain shower. The gathered crowd suddenly kicked into panic mode as the giant of a man stepped toward the slumped over hostage, his eyes focused on the still form. An armed man held the muzzle of his rifle against the back of the hostage's head, as if daring Colossus to take another step forward.

Much to the man's surprise, Colossus did. His movements were so quick and precise that the man could only gasp at the sight of his suddenly empty hand. His rifle lay crushed in Colossus' fist before it clattered to the stage, making a dull sound due to the rain. Frightened, the man released his grip on the hostage's hair and jumped off of the stage, pushing his way through the crowd and shouting at the top of his lungs.

Within simply a matter of minutes, the entire street had cleared of rioters, leaving the X-Men alone with the less than lucky hostages and a few injured Friends of Humanity members that happened to get a bit fresh with their resident Wolverine. Colossus gently took the still breathing hostage into his arms gently, finding that he had to transform into his usual state in order to make things a bit more comfortable. The rain came to an immediate stop as surprised gasps echoed through the gathered X-Men as all eyes focused on the form of the woman in the giant's arms.

It was a young woman.

An _extremely pregnant_ young woman.

* * *

**A/N:** Bet you weren't expecting that, eh? Want me to continue? Review! 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** X-Men and all related Marvel characters are the property of Marvel and Stan Lee. Don't sue me. I own very little.

**Story:** This story was inspired by the song _Think Twice_ which is performed by Eve 6. I'm not really sure what to think of it right now, as it's like nothing I've ever written. Thank you to my reviewers: _JC Roberts_ and _LilyHellsing_

_**Think Twice**_- The mutant community is coming unraveled as the Friends of Humanity push the government toward the dreaded Mutant Registration Act. Innocent lives are at stake as the X-Men face yet another hurdle. One of their own wages his own life for another, shielding an innocent. Is it the call of duty...or more?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hank had insisted that the young woman was fine, and that her child was as well, but Piotr still found himself sitting near her bedside in the Medical Bay in to the late hours of the night. Though he had been informed that the woman was merely tired from a rather strenuous experience, he found himself worried about her safety. His hulking form barely fit in the wide straight-backed chair that he'd found and claimed as his own hours ago. Yet, he could not bring himself to leave, even as others trickled in and out to check on the Mansion's latest guest.

Someone had insisted that the Professor scan her mind to make sure that she was okay, that she was actually on _their _side. As he recalled, it had been a rather grumpy Logan; he had gotten chastised for his lack of restraint during the riot. The Professor, much to the surprise of nearly everyone on the team, had indeed used his power of telepathy to scan the woman's mind. But he refused to tell them anything other than the fact that her name was Aubrey and that she would be fine after a bit of rest.

_Aubrey_. Piotr couldn't help but think that the name fit her appearance in some sort of strange way. Even garbed in an off-white hospital gown, she still seemed to stand out under the thin blanket that was draped carefully across her. Her hair, a rich creamy brown honey color, seemed to cascade over her face in small wisps and down over her shoulders. In his mind's eye, he pictured it blowing in the breeze, whispering past her high-arched cheekbones.

It disturbed him that he found himself so primitively drawn to the woman that no doubt belonged to another man. His morals screamed at him to simply leave the Medical Bay and finish a sketch that he'd been working on for weeks, but his gut refused to let him leave the spot. He _needed_ to be there when she opened her eyes, he needed to see her as she came out of her _Sleeping Beauty_-like slumber so that he could see if his imagination had done her any justice. He had no doubt that the Professor had sensed the conflicting feelings in him, as the older man had attempted to console Piotr and urge him to leave the room. Despite the promise that he would be notified the moment that she awoke, he refused to leave her side.

Piotr was not a forthcoming man, nor was he usually such an adamant one. Under normal circumstances, he would never have cast this Aubrey a second glance. Yet, here he was, perched in the Medical Bay awaiting her revival. His usual routine after such a traumatic mission would have been simple, yet never changing. Piotr would usually find a quiet place where he could simply sit with his art supplies and allow himself to get lost in the sensations that allowed him to at least temporarily forget about what he had done. He was no novice, and yet he still could not bring himself to accept the thought that what he could do was right, was just.

The fact that this woman, this Aubrey, had been so close to death caused something inside of him to twist into a tight knot that he wasn't sure would ever unravel. Of course, he'd been faced with similar situations before, particularly when it came to his teammates. But he'd never found himself so easily affected by a single circumstance. The fact that he'd smashed the man that had held a gun to Aubrey's head meant nothing to him. Until she was able to take care of herself, he made a solemn vow, if only to himself, that he would take care of her. She would not be hurt again under his watchful eye.

Satisfied with his decision, he began to relax. Minutes later, the sleeping woman began to blink her eyes and he used the call button to alert everyone. Piotr started to rise to his feet in order to fetch Hank, who was in the other room, but found himself transfixed by the sight of her eyes. They were exactly the shade that he had imagined.

She felt achy and tired all over as she blinked her eyes over and over again, attempting to clear her head and remember what had happened all at the same time. Aubrey could vaguely remember sobbing as a woman whose hand she had been clutching had been shot right in front of her. Despite the dim light that seemed to be shining down on her, she trusted her instincts and decided instantly that she was indeed not dead. Still, she found herself uncomfortable and leery, and for a split second, considered the thought of being held captive by the Friends of Humanity.

"I see that you are awake now."

Aubrey found herself looking around for the deep and manly voice, ignoring the ringing in her ears until her eyes settled on the form of a large man sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking chair. She was still for a long moment as her eyes locked on his, she felt safe.

The sensation made her uncomfortable, and she found herself pulling her gaze away from his and staring back up at the dim light overhead. The comforting sensation of her child kicking caused her hands to instantly drift atop her swollen abdomen. No matter how many times she felt the life inside of her, she couldn't help but be amazed. So, she was lost in her own thoughts minutes later when she felt more than one presence lurking around her.

Startled and slightly confused, she found herself slowly rising into a sitting position, thanks to a remote that a very blue and very furry man held in his large hand. While the sight of him alone was enough to make her heart rate spike, the realization that there were more people around the bed overwhelmed her. Aubrey attempted to scoot back, pushing her palms against the rails of her bed, but getting nowhere. That's when she noticed the strange contraption on her index finger, one that she recognized from a lifetime ago. Hesitant eyes darted to her right, where she saw the high-tech monitor displaying her blood pressure and heart rate.

"I'm afraid that we've startled you."

A calm and soft voice that was tinted with a recognizable British accent caused Aubrey to search for the source of the voice. She quickly found it, and was startled to realize that such a strong and confident voice belonged to a slightly elderly man that was wheelchair bound. But the kind smile etched upon his face calmed her nerves slightly, enough for her to decide that she was in no danger.

"Maybe just a little," she admitted with a smile of her own, trying to come to grips with everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. She was dazed, surrounded by people that she didn't know. And yet, she somehow felt safe. "What happened? Where am I?" Her voice was huskier than her ears remembered, and her throat was parched.

As if reading her mind, the very blue and very furry man suddenly held out a cup of water with a straw dangling out of it. She offered him a raised brow but greedily sipped the liquid until it was nearly half gone. Feeling slightly better, she tried to settle in the bed but found that the baby was moving around too much for her to actual get comfortable.

"You were involved in a horrible riot on a street in New York City," the same elderly voice seemed to slide over me like a comforting blanket. "My X-Men were able to get to you in time, thankfully. But it seems that the others were not quite as lucky under the wrath of the Friends of Humanity. A number of mutants were killed, execution-style, on that stage, I'm afraid. I am relieved to know that you are unharmed, my dear." The smile that he offered her did a great deal of good, causing her to relax even more so than she thought possible in the presence of so many strangers. "I am Charles Xavier, and you are currently in my school for Gifted Youngsters."

Aubrey found herself slowly nodding her head despite the ringing in her ears. "I've heard of your school, Mister Xavier. My neighbor's cousin went there, well here, for a year or two before going out west." She could vaguely remember the boy coming back for a last visit, beaming and proud of his diploma and newfound sense of belonging in the world. She could even remember the way that he'd urged her to think about calling, but at the time her job had been eating up all of her time. "I - I really don't know what to say." She felt flustered, and didn't know what to say that could ever truly appreciate her thanks.

"There is no need to say anything, my dear. They are simply glad that they were able to aid you in your time of need. Please, won't you allow me to introduce you to them?" Aubrey hesitated only momentarily before nodding her head. So, she sat there, entranced, as he introduced everyone in the room.

She was slightly taken aback by both Beast and Nightcrawler, and was surprised to learn that they were probably the most gentle in the entire group. The many names and codenames seemed to run together in her mind, but she found that she enjoyed the challenge to memorize all of them. Aubrey was simply in awe of Storm, a woman's who exotic beauty simply blew her away. She didn't know what to think about Cyclops or Wolverine, both of whom seemed to share a number of unhappy glances. While she had heard of the X-Men, like most mutants, she had never expected the team to be made up with such a wide variety of people. While Shadowcat and Iceman looked younger than she did, both Rogue and Colossus looked to be her age.

"This is just a bit overwhelming," she admitted out loud as she slowly rubbed her abdomen with her left hand, trying to ease the pressure that slowly built. "I just can't believe that all of this has happened to me in the course of one single day." Her voice started to crack, so she drew up her resolve and attempted to continue. "It just hasn't been the best of days for me."

"Fear not." The voice that had greeted her the first moment that she had opened her eyes, Colossus, seemed to calm her. She sought him out and found her eyes locked upon his blue ones, drowning in their depth. "I promise that you are safe here." It was spoken with such definite finality and sureness that Aubrey found her spirits lifted greatly.

The others, it seemed, were a bit taken aback by his declaration, but they all nodded in agreement. After they were sure that she was more comfortable in her surroundings and with their given names, Charles Xavier asked only for her name.

"Aubrey Wilson."

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Want more? Review! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** X-Men and all related Marvel characters are the property of Marvel and Stan Lee. Don't sue me. I own very little.

**Story:** This story was inspired by the song _Think Twice_ which is performed by Eve 6. I'm not really sure what to think of it right now, as it's like nothing I've ever written. Thank you to my reviewers: _JC Roberts_ and _giftedgirl10592._

_**Think Twice**_- The mutant community is coming unraveled as the Friends of Humanity push the government toward the dreaded Mutant Registration Act. Innocent lives are at stake as the X-Men face yet another hurdle. One of their own wages his own life for another, shielding an innocent. Is it the call of duty...or more?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Aubrey, what a lovely name," Ororo Munroe smiled warmly at Aubrey, offering her a kind and motherly smile. "I do believe that it fits your enchanting face."

Slightly overwhelmed by the unexpected comment, Aubrey flushed slightly and smiled hesitantly back at the exotic looking dark-skinned woman. She was clearly not used to receiving compliments, particularly from people that she barely knew. "Thank you," she whispered softly, her gaze lowering and focusing on her swollen abdomen.

Unfortunately, it was that reaction that apparently gave Charles the opening that he had been looking for. "Aubrey, how far along are you?" He was sitting at the foot of her bed, in front of most of the others.

"Thirty weeks," she responded instantly, the number ingrained almost. "Or, that's what the doctor says," she forced a chuckle out as she bit the inside of her lip slightly.

"Then you are well along," Charles smiled at her as he slowly nodded his head, as if calculating something in his head at the same time. "Has it been an easy pregnancy so far?" She only nodded her head, remembering only a few times when she'd hated being fat and cranky. "I know that this may seem rather strange to you, but I overstepped my bounds and did a low-leveled scan on you, my dear. I'm ashamed at myself, as it goes against everything that I've ever advocated. But I had to make sure that you were not in any danger, nor in any danger toward my students."

"I understand," she replied quickly, giving him a quick nod before clasping her hands together on top of her belly. "And I think that I know where you're going with this," she whispered, drawing in a long shaky breath before letting it out. "My apartment building burnt down this morning. Red Fence Crossing is apparently known for the fact that the tenants are most, if not all, mutants. Apparently the Friends of Humanity got wind of it and decided that it was their job to do something about us scum. I was coming home from the market when I spotted the fire trucks out front."

"I'm aware of the horrible fire, but I was not aware that you were living in the apartment complex," Xavier murmured softly, already regretting bringing the subject up. Everyone in the room was on edge, and nobody liked to see a pregnant lady hassled. "It occurred only a few blocks from the riot, if I recall correctly. No lives were loss in the blaze, thankfully. But a great number lost their lives during the riot."

Aubrey choked in a breath as she quickly relived those long moments spent as a hostage on that stage in the middle of the street. She'd never faced something so daunting before, and yet she'd been helpless. "Yeah," she murmured, too lost in her own thoughts to do much more than stare off in space while Xavier continued to talk. She briefly tuned back in when Xavier asked her if she had anyplace to go. "Truthfully, I'm not really sure. I have a cousin in Philadelphia, but I haven't seen her in years. My parents disowned me the moment that I was old enough to be considered legal, and there really isn't anyone that I'm close enough to for something on this scale."

She suddenly realized what he was getting at and found herself frowning. "I have a bit of money in the bank, sir. If you could just give me a few days, I would be glad to get out of your hair." She couldn't help but offer him a smile. After all, his X-Men had saved her life.

"Actually, after a thorough, though brief, discussion with Scott, Hank, and Ororo, I was planning on offering you a place here. But if you're set on figuring things out for yourself," he drifted off, the smile on his face growing wider by the second.

Aubrey couldn't even believe her good luck. Just hours before she had been faced with the very real possibility of an early death for herself and her unborn child, and yet here she was, being offered a very safe and very interesting place in an actual School for mutants. She wasn't sure whether to feel special or wary that the man was so generous with his school, but decided that perhaps the safeness that it offered would pay off.

"If you're serious, Xavier, I would love to stay," she found herself murmuring, surprising even herself.

But when she looked up and met those blue orbs yet again, she knew that she'd made the right decision.

She just wasn't sure why she felt that way.

Piotr was forced to sit through the short and simple interrogation with a roomful of people that had no idea what he was going through. Though by the looks that the Professor occasionally sent him, he sensed that perhaps the telepath knew a bit more than he was letting on. And yet, by the time that Aubrey had announced that she would stay, he was convinced that there was just something about her that he couldn't explain. The moment that she had opened her eyes, his gut had tightened and his heart had pounded wildly in his chest.

It was as if a dream that had haunted him since he was a young boy suddenly came true.

"Aubrey, would you care to share your mutation with the rest of us?" Piotr suddenly jerked to attention when he heard the Professor's carefully stated words.

Then he found himself looking into her dark jade eyes again and watching the way that her lips moved as she pouted them slightly. He was overcome, yet again, with feelings that shamed him. But, when she started speaking, his ears seemed to perk up in order to better hear her angelic and perfect voice.

"Super strength," she replied a bit uneasily, her face flushing as she glanced down at her hands and then back up at him. Piotr's pride was boosted when her eyes met his and she smiled shyly before turning her gaze away and staring pointedly at the Professor. "But I didn't want to put the baby at risk today. I just assumed, foolish me, that it was yet another demonstration. I never would have assumed that it was anything more than that. Besides, other than my strength, I'm virtually useless. There's nothing that aids me in it. Durability, invulnerability, nothing."

"Still, my dear, that is quite a phenomenal power when you consider all avenues," the Professor began, attempting to soothe her nerves.

"Yes, but it was not enough to save my child, or myself" Aubrey admitted softly, her fingers suddenly clenching the sheet of the bed she resided in tightly. "I never thought that I would be put in such a position before, never thought that anything could escalate so quickly. I thought that losing my job was the worst of it..." she trailed off, her eyes glazing over dreamily as she heaved a great sigh.

It was quiet in the room for a minute before Piotr spoke up, surprising himself. "You lost your place of employment?"

"Yes, just this afternoon, right after lunch. I was just going home when- well, you know." She forced a smile to her sensuous lips that did little to put him at ease. "I never expected that my less than perfect day would only continue to go downhill. Now I'm left jobless, homeless, clothe less." She clenched her jaw so tightly and so suddenly that to Piotr it looked as if she'd just been slapped. And in a way, reality had slapped her.

"Aubrey, do you not realize that you are no longer homeless? You will remain here with us for as long as you need, after the baby is born and beyond." Hank McCoy was a man of many words, and his calming nature seemed to soothe the girl greatly. "Now, I know that this must all seem quite extraordinary and a bit overwhelming, but for now and as long as you so choose, you _are_ home."

Piotr could only watch as the color slowly flooded Aubrey's cheeks, filling her face with a vibrancy that clamped around his gut. "I really don't know what to say to any of this, if you must know the truth." She pouted her lips, making him hate himself for the strong heat that it sent through his loins. "But I would like to thank you for your generosity, Mr. Xavier. Thank you."

"It is of no major happenstance, my dear," he quickly brushed aside her heartfelt thanks. Charles Xavier was known for reaching out to those in need, and Aubrey Wilson was definitely a woman in need. "Now, won't you allow Ororo and Hank to escort you to your room?" Shock shone on the woman's face, causing the Professor to chuckle softly. "Yes, we do have a room prepared already, though I must admit that it just has the basics at the moment. Perhaps in the morning, after a bit more rest, you will feel up to replenishing your wardrobe and the like?"

Aubrey opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out as her eyes began to glisten with tears. Piotr wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and calm her, whisper words that would make her relax. But instead, he merely offered her the warmest and softest smile that he could muster. His reward was an angelic smile in return, one that caused his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. "I would love that," she answered softly, dark jade eyes locked on Piotr's.

It took very little effort for the woman to rise from her bed and allow herself to be guided from the Medical Bay by Hank and Ororo, the two that had been volunteered to show her to her room. So, just minutes later, Piotr found himself looking at an empty bed and sitting in a near empty room. It seemed that only he and the one they called Wolverine remained. While the two were far from close, on the battlefield they were a force to be reckoned with. Colossus and Wolverine made a formidable pair, but Piotr found it odd to have the small and gruff Canadian eyeing him from across the small room. Piotr wanted nothing more than to slip off to his room and lose himself in his artwork for the rest of the evening. His body needed replenishing, preferably soon, but his soul needed to reach out toward this new feeling the only way that he knew how.

"Kid, you a'right?" Logan asked gruffly, his eyes darting from Piotr's eyes to the door of the Medical Bay.

Piotr, standing to his tall stature, glanced down at the man with a strange look etched upon his face. The two rarely talked, and he found it strange that Logan would choose such a time to speak to him. "Yes, I am fine, Logan. Why is it that you ask?"

"Never seen y' act like that," the Canadian replied gruffly as the pair walked toward the door side by side. "It was a nice change o' pace, watchin' y' ignore Cyclops and take matters into yer own hands. But don't y' think yer gettin' ahead o' yerself?"

Confused, Piotr's brows dipped low over his blue eyes as he stared down at the wild-haired man. "I do not understand your implications, Logan." He slowly shook his head, as if it would help to clear it.

It didn't.

By that time, the two were boarding the elevator and heading toward the main part of the School, but Logan breached the silence yet again with his words. "Listen, Pete, I saw th' way that you were lookin' at 'er, and it ain't smart. Ya don't know 'er and she don't know you. It'd be best if you just took a step back before either of ya got hurt, ya understand?" Logan, never the most gentle with his words, was oblivious to the sudden tightening of Piotr's jaw and clenching of his huge fists.

"Logan, I do not see how such a thing would concern you, even if it were applicable in such a situation as this." While Piotr respected the man, he would not allow Logan, of all people, to dictate advice on something as important as this. "What I know is that this woman, this Aubrey, is something special. I know it and she knows it. When our eyes met, it was as if everything in the world made complete sense." Never a man of many words, he suddenly felt confined and restricted in the elevator, and very shy.

But, when the doors slid open, he and Logan stepped out into the first floor corridor with shared looks of confusion. Logan was worried about the Russian, worried that he was looking far into a simple attraction. But he couldn't do anything about it. So, he tipped his head in acknowledgment of Piotr's decision and headed toward the kitchen with the hopes of a beer in mind. Piotr, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts.

He was falling in love with a stranger.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Piotr is quite different, but it's AU, people. Call it a fated destiny sort of thing. Thanks to those of you that have taken the time to review. It's always appreciated. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** X-Men and all related Marvel characters are the property of Marvel and Stan Lee. Don't sue me. I own very little.

**Story:** This story was inspired by the song _Think Twice_ which is performed by Eve 6. I'm not really sure what to think of it right now, as it's like nothing I've ever written. Thank you to my reviewers: _JC Roberts_ and _bodo_. A special thanks to Stef, who stepped in to beta this for me since I never heard back from the beta I was pushing toward on FFN.

**_Think Twice_- **The mutant community is coming unraveled as the Friends of Humanity push the government toward the dreaded Mutant Registration Act. Innocent lives are at stake as the X-Men face yet another hurdle. One of their own wages his own life for another, shielding an innocent. Is it the call of duty...or more?

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Is the food around here always this delicious?" Aubrey smiled warmly at Ororo and Scott as she forked up another bite of eggs and slid them into her mouth. When she'd awakened just hours ago, her first thought had been one of disbelief. Her room alone was enough to shock her into reality, with its huge four-poster bed and antique desk and attached bathroom. She'd been relieved to find that someone had gone to the trouble of finding clothing for her, so after a lingering hot shower, she'd slowly made her way downstairs dressed in a comfortable gray sweat outfit. She had been fortunate enough to find herself in the kitchen, where Scott was preparing a luscious breakfast for Ororo and the rest of the squad.

"Well, I guess it just depends on who's cooking," Scott admitted with a lift of one well-sculpted shoulder. While it was true that the Institute had a hired staff that tended to most of the domestic chores, generally only the students were fed by outside staff. The adults, unfortunately, were often left to their own devices, which often led to a number of uncomfortable mornings and evenings. "We usually try to split the duty, but there are a few that we'd prefer never be allowed inside of the kitchen."

Aubrey, seated at the large kitchen table in the corner, only smiled in acknowledgment and continued to eat the breakfast that had been prepared for her. She hadn't realized the night before that she had been starving. But it had made sense, particularly considering that she hadn't eaten since lunchtime. "This is simply delicious," she complimented both Scott and Ororo again as she dug heartily into her breakfast, moaning in delight after every few bites. "It isn't often that I get to divulge in eggs, pancakes, and bacon." As if to demonstrate, she picked up a piece of bacon and took a huge bite, chewing it slowly to savor the flavor.

"I actually enjoy cooking on calm mornings such as this," Ororo smiled at the houseguest from her position behind the island stove. A spatula was poised in her hand, and after a few more moments, she flipped a pancake over. "Besides, when it is someone like Scott that helps, the work is hardly remarkable. In fact, he does most of it." She smiled at her companion.

Aubrey enjoyed their company, much to her surprise. The night before they had both seemed a bit aloof and calculating. But in the early morning light she couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable around them. In fact, she was starting to feel safe and comfortable with her situation all around. Just in the course of less than a day, she'd loss her job, her home, and nearly her life; gained friends, a safe home, a chance for her child to be born into a warm and loving environment.

"Oomph," Aubrey gasped suddenly as she dropped her fork and pressed her right hand to her abdomen, dark eyes widening dramatically.

"What is it?" Immediately on alert, Scott handed Ororo his spatula and rushed over to where Aubrey sat. He crouched in front of her, his ruby-colored sunglasses shielding his eyes from her sight, as he looked her over in concern. "Are you okay, Aubrey?"

Slowly, a smile found its way to her lips. "The baby was just making its presence known a bit more dramatically than usual, is all," she smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to worry you like that. Just surprised me is all."

Relieved, Scott stood back up, heaved a great breath and nodded his head. "It's quite all right, Aubrey. I was afraid that the bacon wasn't agreeing with you or something." Then before she could say anything else, he was back behind the stove with Ororo, the spatula back in his hand and his eyes glued to the bacon and eggs that he was in charge of.

"Wow, what smells so good?" Aubrey merely smiled in Kitty's direction as she walked into the room already dressed for the day in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. The girl, obviously, was a morning person. "Mmm, I'm starving." A plate was quickly fixed for her and she placed herself just across from Aubrey at the table. She smiled warmly at the woman before pouring a heaping serving of syrup on top of both her eggs and her pancakes. "How did you sleep?" she asked through her first large mouthful.

Smiling, Aubrey nodded her head. "Quite well, actually. The bed's wondrous, and I loved the view the moment that I woke up. I could see the tail end of the sun from the east. I must admit that I'm excited about watching the sun set from my window tonight." She picked up her glass of milk and took a long sip. While she was a fan of the product, she wasn't a fan of the amount that she was expected to drink while pregnant. But it went down well with the breakfast that her new friends had prepared, something that she was extremely grateful for. "Thankfully, I had the common sense to slip my ID into my pocket before the riot. Though I'm not sure if it's exactly common sense. So, I'll be able to get my credit card situation sorted out, as well as deal with my bank today."

"Charles asked if Katherine and I would be kind enough to escort you to the mall today, and we simply couldn't resist saying yes." Ororo smiled at Aubrey before flipping another pancake onto the platter. "I'm going to assume, and excuse me if I'm completely off base, that you're going to need quite a few things?"

"Well, considering that everything I owned was lost in my apartment fire, I'm going to guess yes," Aubrey murmured, her eyes focused on the plate in front of her. She'd nearly finished her breakfast, and was suddenly thankful for the lack of food on her plate, as a wave of nausea swept over her with a vengeance. "I suppose that I'll need to get clothes that'll fit me the next few months. But after that, I'm hoping that the weight will just sort of fall away so that I'll be able to get into my old size. I've never felt so huge in my life." Darkened eyes glanced down at her swollen abdomen even as a smile crept over her face. "Wow, my bank account is going to suffer a horrible and quick death today."

"Nonsense." She glanced up and noticed that Scott was offering her a very stern look. "Do you really think that the Professor would do something like that? He gives everyone that comes here a small allowance in order to help them get back on their feet. You're getting one, Aubrey." She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth and merely stared for a full minute or two. "Yeah, a lot of people tend to give me that look when I tell them, which is precisely why I love giving the good news." She was surprised at the full smile that completely lit up his face, yet couldn't help but return it in full.

"Scott is right, Aubrey. Charles has already provided a credit card and a shopping partner for you this morning. I hope that you will not mind having me as your guide to our quaint town," Ororo offered softly, her gaze never wavering. "How about we leave when you finish your breakfast?" she offered, glancing over at Scott and then back at Aubrey.

Aubrey, already thrilled about the prospect of being able to get her life back on track, found herself grinning yet again. "That would be absolutely lovely."

--

"I believe that this is the latest I've ever seen you rise, Piotr," Scott remarked when the heavily lidded man walked into the kitchen. The Russian merely nodded his slightly disheveled head in Scott's direction before sliding onto one of the many stools at the counter and resting his head in his hands and his elbows on the counter. Scott, as if sensing something was bothering the man, cleared his throat. "It's nearly lunchtime, Pete, you okay?"

Dark black hair seemed to curl in the most unruly of manners atop Piotr's head, despite his vainest efforts to tame it with a brush. His clothes, while normally pressed and near perfect, appeared wrinkled and well worn, something that surprised Scott to a great degree. "Dah, I did not sleep well, I am afraid," he admitted in a rough voice, his eyes focused on the counter alone. His dreams had been haunted by strange jade eyes and soft hands that had kept him tossing and turning throughout the early morning hours. It bothered him greatly, and he knew not what to do about his strange dreams, nor the strange sensations that seemed to come over him whenever he merely thought about the young woman that he'd met just the day before.

"I think that the mission yesterday sent us all for a loop, Pete. I'm still reeling from it if you want to know the truth." Scott Summers was known as the X-Men's greatest field leader, but even he was not immune to the turmoil that they'd witnessed not only as a team, but also as people in general the day before. "I only wish that we would have been able to get there sooner, because simply one survivor doesn't make it a successful mission."

At the mention of said survivor, Piotr lifted his head slightly. "Aubrey is still doing well?" he asked softly, suddenly picturing her face so vividly that it hurt in his gut. He'd originally planned on rising early in order to offer the woman an escort into town, but he'd slept horribly and his subconscious mind had played out too many different plausible scenarios for him to be able to actually follow through with his plan. Even if he had been able to rise when his alarm had went off exactly at six thirty, he would not have gotten out of bed. "I did not see her on my way downstairs."

"Ororo took her to town for supplies," Scott replied easily, his gaze sweeping over the clean kitchen to the shaggy looking Piotr. "Actually, I think that they just pulled in. Come on, Lord knows they're going to have a lot of bags." He offered Piotr a grin before walking out of the kitchen without even glancing back to make sure that his fellow X-Man was following him.

Piotr, never one to lag behind, slowly rose from the stool and followed in his leader's trail, making it to the garage just as Aubrey attempted to lift a rather large looking box out of the trunk. Scott and Ororo appeared to be arguing over the bags sitting in the back seat of the car, but Aubrey appeared to have already unloaded half of the trunk. He couldn't explain why, even knowing that she had super strength, why he suddenly saw her as a vulnerable woman. "In Russia, a woman does not fend for herself in such a manner."

He stomped forward, drawing the attention of all three people as he yanked the box out of Aubrey's grasp, nearly causing her to lose her balance. Her green eyes widened in disbelief as he shouldered the large box and stared down at her fiercely, an unmoving giant. "Well, excuse me for taking care of myself," she muttered, eyes narrowing slightly as she placed her hands on her rounded hips. "I don't recall asking for help, so don't treat me like some incapable imbecile, okay?"

If he was offended by her outburst, it didn't show on his perfectly sculpted face. Instead, he merely stared down at her, as if daring her to lift another package out of the trunk with him around. The large box atop his shoulder seemed minuscule to him, as if its weight did not matter. But for a man that could easily lift 1100 pounds in his unarmored form, it was not exactly surprising. "I do not mean to treat you as such. I merely wished to help. You are heavy with child. Please, let others take care of you." The statement was simple, but his voice seemed to be thicker with his accent than normal, something that he immediately caught and he hoped he was alone in catching it.

Aubrey quickly shook her head as Scott and Ororo walked toward the back of the car swiftly, as if anticipating that some sort of an outbreak would occur between the two super strong beings. Fortunately, the young woman was able to contain her anger and merely frowned at the larger man. "Thank you for your concern, Piotr, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Hesitantly, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and met his gaze levelly, and he found his chest clenching tightly. "I've taken care of myself for a very long time. I'm used to doing things for myself." While her voice had softened dramatically, he still got the feeling that she was berating him for jumping in when she was capable of doing something for herself.

"I apologize if I have made a fool of myself, but I will not allow you to carry this." His gaze was fierce and his voice was firm as he stared down at her with a challenging tilt to his head. He would not give up the heavy box, despite the fact that Scott and Ororo were both eyeing him as though he were some sort of alien life form that they had never come across before. That did not matter to him. All that mattered was that Aubrey would be taken care of. "Now, if you will be kind enough to lead the way, I would be more than glad to place your purchases in your room for you," he offered kindly.

Her jaw dropped as Aubrey's hands fell to her abdomen in shock. Slowly, she nodded her head before picking up a smaller, much lighter bag and turning on her heel to head into the School. Scott and Ororo, meanwhile, hung back at the car as Piotr followed the woman. It took them a matter of minutes, mainly due to the fact that Aubrey had a bit of difficulty manning the large staircase. The Russian had been tempted a number of times to simply drop the box that he'd shouldered and lift the woman into his sturdy arms. But it would be improper and he did not want to make the woman feel off balance. So, instead, he merely followed her into her room, repressing the urge to let his eyes sweep over the bed that she had spent the night in.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Aubrey turned and apologized to him as he slowly placed the large box on the floor and brushed his hands on the legs of his pants. "I'd like to blame it on the hormones, but in all honesty I just don't like it when people take care of me. It's strange suddenly finding myself here and realizing that there are people that care, that wish to take care of me. Here I thought I would be bringing this baby into the world alone..." As she trailed off, Piotr's dark brows dipped in alarm.

Clearing his throat, he drew her wandering attention back to him rather quickly. "I am also sorry for being so rough with you, Aubrey. Forgive me if my manners were misplaced." When she nodded her head and offered him a warm smile before sitting down on the edge of her bed, he simply assumed that he was forgiven. Blue orbs of wonder simply watched the woman as she sat upon her bed, basked in sunlight filtering in from a large window. It seemed to play with her hair, bringing out blonde highlights in her light honey brown colored locks. Against his own will, he found himself smiling and trying to picture what oils to mix together in order to get the perfect color for her hair, wondering if there was ever such a combination.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in worry as she drew further attention to the fact that Piotr was staring at her so openly. Affronted, he quickly straightened his posture and shook his head to indicate that nothing was wrong. Aubrey made a face as if to say _'If you say so_'. "I imagine that Scott and Ororo are downstairs poring over my purchases and wondering how on earth they're going to explain it to Charles. I already dread explaining to him that I needed every single outfit and diaper bag." There was a smile on her face that brought a light to her bright jade eyes that made his stomach turn uneasily.

"I am sure that the Professor would not have given you a credit card had he a spending limit in mind." It was no secret that Charles Xavier was one of the most kind-hearted men in the world. As with all new arrivals, Piotr merely assumed that the man had provided a credit card of some sort for the expecting mother. Smiling warmly, he crossed his large arms over his well-sculpted chest. "No, nothing is wrong, Aubrey. I was merely wondering if I might ask a rather... personal question."

Slightly taken aback, it took a full minute before Aubrey slowly nodded her head. "Of course. Feel free to ask." He wondered if it was apprehension that he saw on her face or if she was merely afraid of the question that he planned to ask.

In truth, he knew that it wasn't his place to ask such a personal question, but every fiber of his being demanded an answer. Heart pounding wildly in his chest, he licked his dry lips and summoned the courage to press forth the question that had been burning in his mind through the entire night. Well, one of the questions that had been burning through his mind the entire night.

"Aubrey, is the father of your child still involved in your life?" The question was forced, rushed, and the moment that it escaped his lips he clenched his eyes closed and let out a sigh. He had meant to ask the question more gently, to ease her into it without seeming nosey or pushy. Unfortunately, he had been less than gentle with his prodding. "Forgive me if it is something that you do not wish to discuss..." he trailed off as he opened his eyes and met her gaze immediately.

Lips parted slightly in thought, Aubrey Wilson was the epitome of a siren beckoning forth a lost sailor. Hair brushed over her shoulder naturally, and it gave her an impish look in the light. Her features were jagged, more defined than most women. Yet, when her lips trembled slightly, he felt shame and anger well in the pit of his stomach. But he did not get a chance to thoroughly apologize before she let out a short squeak.

"I'm sorry, Piotr. You have every right to ask that question. In fact, I'm floored that it was not asked when I was offered a place here, quite honestly." Her voice was almost level, but he could still sense a shakiness in her that made the large man want to wrap the woman in his arms and nestle his face in her lovely hair. "He's not in my life. By choice." The words seemed forced and left the beautiful woman pale and slightly trembling. "We were involved romantically, as you can see, but he did not know of my rather eccentric abilities. It was a mistake, but I don't believe in abortion. This child is mine. Just because his or her father wants nothing to do with them does not mean that I love them any less."

Blown away, Piotr found that he was clenching his hands at his sides, wanting nothing more than to meet this man that had left a woman to her own devices at such a vulnerable point in her life. "If I may be so bold," he managed through clenched teeth, "you are better off without a man that would think only of himself."

As Aubrey opened her mouth to reply, Scott and Ororo stumbled into the room, each clutching a number of bags in their grasps. But the mood in the room seemed to dim dramatically when the two noticed the strange belt of electricity that seemed to be sizzling between Piotr and Aubrey. In fact, Scott found himself quickly clearing his throat in order to get their attention.

"Well, you'll both be glad to know that this is mostly the last of it. Granted, there are a few other things downstairs in the trunk that I figured we'd have Pete bring up." As if to emphasize the off-handed comment, his gaze trailed over to Piotr, who quickly unclenched his fists and lifted his chin. "You mind, big guy?"

Shaking his head, Piotr cleared away the fog that had been cast by Aubrey's glistening eyes and moved toward the door. But, before he stepped outside, he glanced over his shoulder and met green eyes that had his heart pounding wildly in his chest yet again. "I think you're right," she whispered softly, but he still heard.

With his heart clenching both in sympathy, anger, and elevation, Piotr Rasputin quickly made his way back to the garage in order to retrieve the rest of the packages that Aubrey had purchased. He passed Hank on the way, and did not miss the way that the furry blue man cast him a knowing grin.

This Aubrey, this mystical being that had come into his life in the strangest of ways, already had a spell cast over the large man. Willing or not, he was hers.


End file.
